thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Morosh Drahar
Biography Morosh was born a part of the infamous Drahar family of Myr. Yet he was not the heir. He was part of an unimportant branch and was considered the least of his family. He would not inherit the Drahar family fortune but that did not mean he was ever wanting for anything. Experiencing a detached life of wealth Morosh was left to do basically anything he wanted if he didn’t drag the name Drahar through the mud. He did not have the mind of a trader like his father, nor even the religious ferocity and fanaticism of his brother. So, he decided to make his expertise something that would not associate himself with the skills and values of his family. His father blanched at him wanting to learn the art of Water Dancing, his desire was that Morosh take after him in the textile shipping business. At the age of 8 Morosh would begin his drills and his training in order to become like a Bravos. For the first year he learned nothing of swordplay. It was years of drills, exercise, and technique without a sword. He hated it at the time, feeling the impatience of a young child. The drills, technique, and exercise prepared him for the next few years. His dancing master would then move on to swordplay, teaching him the fluid motions of Water Dancing. Part of his training was to learn how to be acrobatic, as being agile would benefit his water dancing. Morosh was not a natural, his dancing master would remark on that fact for many months. But Morosh was determined to master the art and thus threw himself into it. Though he was not a natural he would soon after a few years be able to duel his teacher to a standstill. His father would also take him on the occasional trading mission, but he preferred to learn from the crews of his ships about the art of sailing. (Water Dancing, Acrobatics, Seafarer) Morosh became increasingly irritated with the situation with his father and his brother. They were content to sit about on their trade ships or in their temples with their Fire God. Morosh was not, especially since he was unable to inherit really anything of worth. He would have to go out and make himself a fortune or name of his own. He signed on to a sellsword company that was fighting against bandits that where gravitating around the land routes of Myr. There was nothing special about his experienced however. He got good at killing, good at stabbing people in the back, but there was no glory in the battles he fought. His company was decimated in one of the battles and so he signed on with the Black Wyverns company having escaped. There he met Lyos Entarys, the leader of the company. There would be no grand battle when he was signed on. A few raids, skirmishes, and minor battles. It was almost relaxing for Morosh. He and Lyos would become good friends, as much of friends that sellswords could afford to become with their occupation. He stayed in the company for a few years, being moved up to the ranks of lieutenant. It was with the Black Wyverns that he grew addicted to Sourleaf, staining his teeth a mottled blood red. (Addict – Sourleaf) His contract would be up, and Morosh would not renew it seeking other employment. Like most of the dregs of society Morosh found himself in the Basilisk Islands, and he loved it. He found that the life was short, and it was exciting. He found employment on a Corsair ship named the Bleak Wind and served as the second mate for a while. It was roughly then when Morosh began working on his plans for the Basilisk Islands. He began building a small spy ring on the island Talon, wanting to be informed about the precarious balance of power. On the Corsair ship he further entrenched his skill that he had grown up with as a sailor. (Seafarer) Morosh would then receive word from Myr that his father had died, and his brother had given himself to the Red God. Taking leave from the Bleak Wind, he would journey back to Myr. Organizing his father’s affairs, he found out how little his father had left him in terms of money. Most of his father’s fortune had gone back into the Drahar family, having made it on Drahar ships. But Morosh was incredibly pleased because he would receive the large flagship Strange Wind, as well as his father’s household guard. He was very thankful of that fact. The flagship was huge and would make a beautiful ship since it was only completed a few months before his father’s death. The household guard would provide him with a core of well trained, loyal men. As a sellsword that would be paramount. Morosh would take what money he had left and take on a crew for his ship, sailing to the seas between Ghis and Talon to find some prizes. (Seafarer) Timeline 269 AA – Morosh was born to Thoros Drahar and a lowborn mother. 277 AA – Morosh would begin his Water Dancing training at the age of 8 285 AA – Reaches very skillful level of Water Dancing. Father the past few years begins taking him on trading missions. 285 AA – Signs on with local Myrish sellsword company and clears out bandits. 286 AA – Company is decimated by bandit ambush, Morosh leaves and signs on with Black Wyverns 289 AA – Gets promoted to Lieutenant in the Black Wyverns 291 AA – Leaves the Black Wyverns for the Basilisk Islands 294 AA – Serves on the Bleak Wind 298 AA – Father dies and Brother becomes a Red Priest. Morosh returns to Myr and begins sorting out affairs 299 AA – Morosh leaves Myr with household guard, crew, and his new ship Strange Wind 299 AA – Morosh and his ship is on the sea ready to begin his career as a Corsair Family Tree Family Tree • Thoros Drahar (Not main branch of Drahar Family) o Thoros Drahar II o Morosh Drahar Retainers .Collio - Leader of Morosh's household guard (Archery - Crossbow) .Garin - First mate of the Strange Wind (Navigator) .Corwyn - Medic and Paymaster of the Strange Wind (Medic) Category:Myrish Category:House Drahar Category:Sellsword